


Personal Shopper

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [341]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous requested: Can you do something with Lady Penelope, Kayo and Sherbert





	

Sherbert’s a yappy little thing, but Kayo soon notes the pattern.  The dog isn’t indiscriminate; it targets anyone who seems too oily, who gets a little too close to Penelope under some pretext or other, or who stares a little too long.  The dog seems to know exactly how far to push things to get its way before trotting on, head held high as if it were surveying it’s domain down the length of it’s snuffy little snout.

That the _dog_  seems more at home here than she did was a little galling, if she’s being honest with herself.  

Even more than that, the fact that Parker played her is still smarting.  “Keep an _h’_ eye on her Ladyship,” he had said when making his request for Kayo to act as personal security for Lady Penelope while he was away on business for the Lordship.  It had taken maybe twenty minutes, the length of the trip from Penny’s fashionable London address to Liberty’s of London, for Kayo to realize that Penny neither wanted nor needed Kayo’s brand of personal security.

Penny wanted a shopping buddy.

“No,” Kayo says flatly, her whole vocabulary seeming to have shrunk to that one syllable.

It makes no difference.  Penny just held up the top, scarlet red and far too slinky to hide Kayo’s knife harness, and made a thoughtful noise.  “Red really is your colour, Kayo darling.”

Kayo narrowed her eyes and changed tactics.  “Red is terrible for concealment.”

Penny’s eyes dance and she smiled victoriously.  “Depends,” she almost purred. “What you are concealing.”

Penny walked through the store like a force of nature; attendants seemed to appear out of nowhere to offer her her every desire, and Kayo had no choice but to follow.  Under even the most refined tortures, Kayo would never admit that, as the day dragged on, she even started to have a little fun, teasing Penny over her choices of blouses and jackets and pants and shoes.

The two racks, the larger one pink, the smaller one mostly black, grew fuller and fuller until finally Penny waved it away to be wrapped and delivered.  Before Kayo could breath a sigh of relief, Penny led her up one more level, striding confidently over to a small table set with the most delicate silver service Kayo had ever seen.  Penny poured, talking about brands and designers, making her case again for Kayo to try wearing skirts.

Kayo chuckled, shaking her head.  But before she could frame her rebuttal, something made her turn slightly, a subtle twist of her neck that changed her field of view.

The young man wasn’t with the store; no name tag, no set of antique keys on a ring snapped onto the belt, for all that he was otherwise dressed the part,  His eyes were on Penelope, on the diamonds around her neck and the sparkle of her rings.

Kayo took a breath, tensing slightly.

From under the table, Sherbert flew out in a frenzy of yapping, his claws scrabbling loudly on the wooden floor as he shot like a bullet towards their unwanted observer.  As Penny rose to her feet, attendant’s and staff rematerialized around them, an almost physical barrier between them and the world as they hurried to attend the Lady.  Kayo pushed through them to the rail that ran along the top of the balcony overlooking the store.  She just caught a glimpse of the stranger as he vanished, frustrated and empty-handed, back down the stairs.

On the top step, Sherbert stopped barking, and with a determined little nod of his determined little chin, trotted back to his mistress.

Kayo sank slowly back into her seat, and accepted a delicate cup on a fine china saucer.  “So.  You think red?”


End file.
